


Mei and the Miniscule Member

by MisunderstoodSecrets



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cold, Embarrassment, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Reader-Insert, Small Penis, Snow, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodSecrets/pseuds/MisunderstoodSecrets
Summary: You and Mei are research partners in a remote arctic base. But your power dynamics are about to take a turn for the worse.
Relationships: Mei-Ling Zhou/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Mei and the Miniscule Member

You take a dive into a snow bank as a snowball whizzed over your head. You’d managed to dodge the attack thrown by your research partner, Mei, who giggled with delight at the wintertime fun. The two of you had been stationed together at this arctic research base for weeks. Since it had been nothing but intensive research since the two of you’d started there, and the fact that it was Saturday, she’d suggested the two of you take the day off and have a little stress-releasing snowball fight!

You’d fallen pretty deep in the snow, dodging her last snowball, so you get back up, just in time to see Mei’s next assault coming. She hurls a mid-sized snowball through the air, and it travels into a perfect arc towards you, too late to dodge, it began a downward descent… hitting you square in the crotch. The sudden impact on your package sends a shockwave of pain throughout your body, and you fall over backward, collapsing into the snow. 

You hear a yelp of concern come from your assailant, followed by frantic footsteps towards you. But by the time she reached you, your pain had subsided and you were struggling to your feet. 

“Oh my gosh, are you alright? That hit you right in the...” she paused, her innocence probably preventing her from actually describing the male anatomy.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright...” you groan as you finally managed to stand up. “Just kinda a glancing blow.” 

“That wasn’t a glance, it was a direct hit! Mei insisted. “Let’s go inside, we should go make sure you’re okay,” she said with a pout.

You thought about protesting and saying you were fine, but it was starting to be unbearably cold, and there was no way you could say no to that pouting face.

Shaking the snow off of yourselves, the two of you head back inside, with her walking seeming just a little hurried.

Once you get inside, she gestures for you to unzip, and says “Come on, we’ve got to get you examined quickly!” 

“...You’re not gonna… look, are you?” you ask hesitantly. 

A slight blush crossed Mei’s cheeks. “Well, erm, I have to, I’m trained in first aid and if anyone on the base is injured, I’m required to assess their injury.”

“But Mei, I told you, I’m not injured. I feel fine!” You protest.

You may feel fine, but that could just be shock. It’s possible you might have bruising at the very least.” 

You sighed, defeated. You unzip your snowsuit, pulling it down around your ankles. After another moments’ hesitation, you do the same with your underwear. 

The blush across Mei’s face reddened, and a smile formed on her face, which she quickly covered with one hand in a girlish giggling gesture. 

“Well, it doesn’t look injured at all, but...” She manages to say through a suppressed laugh.

You look down to see the source of her amusement. The freezing cold of the Antarctic, not to mention the impact of a snowball directly on your junk, had left your package shrunken, shriveled down to nothing. Your penis was no bigger than an acorn, and your scrotum had reduced to the size of a walnut.

You immediately move to cover yourself. Of course, she stopped holding back her giggles as soon as you do, but then gasps at herself and tries to regain her professional composure. She turns away from you. 

“W-Well, you don’t seem to be injured… You can get dressed again.” Mei explained, somehow seeming as though she were just as embarrassed as you were yourself. She’s unsure, but she begins to take a few meek steps away from you, not knowing how to 

A long pause passed before you decided to speak up. 

“It uh… it gets bigger, I promise.” You say, unsolicited, in defense of the unimpressive display you’d offered moments ago.

She stopped walking away. 

“It’s… it’s just shriveled up from the cold.” You add. “It’s… not normally this small.”

Mei turned back around. It’s at this point you realize that you still haven’t covered yourself up, because she stared directly at it.

“W-well yes, I assumed so.” She explained. After another uncomfortable pause, she continued with “Would you care to demonstrate?”

You were shocked. “What!?”

“I understand that the male ego can be rather… sensitive about such things.” She began. “We’re going to need to be comfortable with each other, and I fear that you might feel emasculated if you think that I think of you as… poorly endowed. So… I’ll look at it if you want to show me.”

You were flabbergasted. Mei actually wanted to see your boner? All you could muster was a weak “Okay...” as you began thumb-and-forefinger tugging on your shrunken acorn.

You continued in that vein for some time but made little progress. Stage fright of some kind. Though she didn’t bother to ask, Mei could tell you needed help. 

“Here...” She mumbled as she unzipped her own snowsuit and pulled down her shirt to unveil her breasts. You stared, hard. You’d noticed early in your time together she was a curvaceous woman, but you weren’t quite prepared for just how massive they were. The unexpected lewd display helped with her intended goal; your stroking motion had you fully hard within seconds. 

Once you realized you weren’t getting any stiffer, you slowly took your hand off your package. 

“Well… here it is. What do you think?”

She gave no reply. She looked down at it, then up at you, then down at it again. 

“I’m sorry but I have to be honest. It’s still… very small.” 

Her words may have been blunt, but they still cut like a knife. Immediately she tried to backpedal. 

“B-but this is a good thing! I have to admit, I was worried about being all alone out here with a man, but now I don’t feel threatened by you at all!” 

Oh great. Now you were stuck with this gorgeous woman who didn’t even remotely see you as a man anymore. This was gonna be a long research mission.


End file.
